


Boston

by SebStanborn



Series: The A/B/O Trashcan [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheating, Don't Like Don't Read, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Intersex Male Omega, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebStanborn/pseuds/SebStanborn
Summary: "You're cute," he tells the dog again. "So let's hope your owner isn't an axe murderer."





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Like, Don't Read.

Sebastian admits, he'd been sceptical when Mackie had asked him to housesit his Boston home, but Mackie was Mackie and Seb would go lengths for that dumb-ass, including going to Boston despite the possibility of being mauled to death by a bear, or potentially dying of boredom. Mackie had laughed and called him an idiot at that.

As it turned out, Sebastian wasn't really hating it, not that he'd tell Mackie that. The coffee shop he'd visited had been nice enough, and the people were kind to him, and he'd been enjoying the peaceful walk home. That was, until a brown and white furred creature came rushing at him from the bushes.

Sebastian screams, dropping his hot chocolate as his arms instinctively wrap protectively around his belly, a weak attempt to keep his pup from harm because fuck, he'd been right, he was about to be mauled to death by a bear. _Why couldn't it have been death by boredom instead?_

After a long moment of not being mauled to death, Sebastian opens his eyes. The creature in front of him is decidedly not a bear but in fact a rather cute little dog, who wags his tail and attempts to lick Sebastian's face.

"Oh," the Omega sighs in relief. "Hello. You're not a bear. Hi."

He reaches out a hand, petting the dogs head as he glances around in search of an owner. After about twenty minutes of no owner, Sebastian decides it's probably time to head home. He grabs the dogs collar, which thankfully has a name and a number, and begins the walk home, Dodger trotting happily along beside him. By the time he gets back to the house his back and feet are killing him, and Sebastian finally understands why his Mamă keeps telling him to rest rather than exert himself. He straightens up with a groan, one hand reaching behind him to rest on his back, the other coming up to rub his swollen belly. Dodger watches him with a cocked head before taking off into the house and skidding along the floor. Sebastian laughs and waddles towards the living room, plopping down on the couch and grabbing his phone from the side table as Dodger joins him.

"I'm not quite sure you're allowed on the couch," Sebastian tells him. "But I'll let it slide because you're cute."

Sebastian turns back to his phone with a smile and dials the number, leaning back into the cushions as it rings. The owner picks up almost instantly.

"Hello?"

"Hi, uh... Hi, is this Dodger's owner?"

"Wait," the man on the other end of the line says. Sebastian blinks. There's some shuffling coming through the phone until the man speaks again, though not to Sebastian.

"Chris!" He screams. "It's Dodger!" There's thumping coming from the phone now as if someone's running, and Sebastian blinks again, expecting to hear the voice of this man's child, not another man hissing, "Scott," before more shuffling comes through, followed by the second man's voice.

"Hello, this is Dodger's owner," the man says, sounding both relieved and desperate.

"Uh, hi? This is Dodger's finder?" He grimaces at that, because really? "I found him wandering the streets, so I brought him home and called you if you wanna pick him up now?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course, thank you."

"No problem, I'll text you the address."

"God, thank you. He's usually the goodest of boys, this has never happened before, thank you so much. And sorry about my brother, I won't be bringing him, I promise," this declaration is almost immediately followed by a loud noise of protest. Sebastian laughs.

"Seriously, it's all good. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon," the man replies before hanging up. Sebastian shakes his head as he types a message out to the stranger.

"You're cute," he tells the dog again. "So let's hope your owner isn't an axe murderer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is what I've been working on instead of Jolene, plus a few stray oneshots that are currently all over the place XD. Hope you guys enjoyed, hate is unnecessary and hurtful, Don't Like Don't Read, and please don't send it to the actors.


	2. Chapter 2

Not even ten minutes after he's texted, there's a knock at the door. Sebastian groans and takes a good five minutes pushing himself off the couch.

"Coming!" He calls as the owner begins to frantically knock, waddling as fast as his swollen feet can take him. He's eight months pregnant for fuck sake, give him a break.

He gets to the door, Dodger walking along behind him, and swings it open. The sight waiting for him isn't a kid and their father like he'd thought it might be, but rather one of the most attractive Alphas Sebastian's seen in awhile, with no wedding ring in sight, warm blue eyes and a soft beard Sebastian desperately wants to tug. Preferably as the Alpha fucks him. _Damn-it Seb, not the time._

"Uh, I, hi, hey, hi," Sebastian stammers.

"Hi," the man replies, grinning wide as the dog bolts out the door towards him. "Dodger!" He bends down, Dodger licking at his face as the Alpha squeezes him in a hug. After a few minutes of simply hugging his dog, the Alpha stands up and turns that devastating smile towards him. Sebastian can already feel himself getting slick. _Jesus Christ._

"I'm Chris," _Chris. Of fucking course._ The world just loved fucking with Sebastian in new and creative ways.

"Sebastian," Sebastian supplies. Chris nods, eyes flicking towards Sebastian's belly before moving back up to his face. Sebastian gets it. He probably wasn't expecting to be met with a heavily pregnant six-foot tall Omega.

"Really, thank you so much. He's usually the bestest of boys. I just... I want to thank you, let me thank you," Chris smiles earnestly.

Sebastian waves his hand dismissively. "Really, it's no-"

"I insist!"

_Well, if he's insisting._

"Uh, sure? Okay."

"Awesome!" Chris grins so sunnily he may as well _be_ the sun. He reaches forward to squeeze Sebastian's shoulder, and Sebastian can't help but feel he's being hit on, which, hey, he's not complaining. "I'll see you tomorrow night?"

 _Well fuck._ He's definitely being hit on.

"Sure," Sebastian nods because Sebastian's an idiot with no self-preservation skills.

"Great! I'll text you," Chris says happily before he turns and bounds down the path with Dodger at his side. Sebastian watches them for a moment before slamming the door shut and promptly banging his head against it.

"Your Mamă's an idiot, little one," he tells his pup. "An idiot who's gonna get his heart broken all over again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Send To The Actors, Thank You.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Your face is doing a thing. It's scaring me," Scott says almost as soon as Chris gets through the door. "It looks like happiness. Why?"

"I got my dog back?" Scott glares at him for that. Chris heaves a sigh and flops down onto the sofa.

He'd been overconfident, caught up in the moment. Sebastian was fucking hot, and that belly was doing weird things to Chris's cock, but what if Sebastian was married or engaged or mated or had a boyfriend or a girlfriend, what if he thought Chris was a weirdo creeper that used his dog to get Omegas to have sex with him, oh god, he totally though Chris was some weirdo creeper Alpha rapist that was planning to murder him with murder, oh fuck-

"What happened?" Scott frowns. Chris squeezes his eyes shut.

"He was fucking hot," he groans, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes. "So hot. And I asked him out."

"So?"

"So? So?! So he could be mated! Or married! He looked like he was about to go into labour for fuck sake!"

"Did he have a mating bite?" Scott asks calmly, sitting himself on the opposite end of the couch. "Could you scent another Alpha on him?"

"... No," Chris murmurs.

"No. And you're not going to know unless you talk to him, so go on the damn date."

Chris huffs and runs his hands through his hair, biting nervously at his lip. "He was at Mackie's house," he tells his brother. "I think he's the guy Mackie was talking about, the house sitter?"

"The dude from New York?"

"Yeah," Chris nods. "And he was fucking hot. He has to be mated, Mackie would have mentioned him if he wasn't."

"Chris," Scott sighs. "Just go on the fucking date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy, comments make my day, and I love knowing your opinions on my work, I feel like it helps me as a writer to improve. Please don't send it to the actors, Don't Like Don't Read.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it, sorry this ones so short. I love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff... Mostly.

"Hey."

Sebastian looks great. Hair swept back into a messy bun, black henley hugging his belly, accentuating his bump, and a soft, well-worn pea coat that hangs open. Chris feels kinda stupid in his old blue sweater and beat up jeans.

"Hey," Sebastian grins, locking the door behind him before stepping down the stairs to stand next to Chris. "You look good," he says, reaching forward to grab Chris's sleeve and rub the fabric between his fingers.

"Not as good as you. You look incredible," Chris whispers. Sebastian flushes, tugging his hand back and shoving it into his pocket. "So, uh... Ready?"

"Ready," Sebastian smiles, muttering, as Chris turns, something that sounds suspiciously like "then I'll ever be."

Chris ignores that.

 

\---

 

Chris looks good. Chris looks _great_. He's dressed casually, in a comfortable blue sweater and dark jeans, and Sebastian's really struggling not to toss his ice cream and jump him right now.

"So," Chris asks, turning to grin at him as he slides a spoon into Sebastian's cup. "Tell me about yourself."

"Not much to tell," he shrugs.

"Sure there is. Like, uh... What's your favourite colour?"

"Oh no, now you've crossed a line."

Chris throws his head back and laughs at that, whole face lighting up like the sun at Sebastian's stupid joke.

"Okay, okay," he gasps out, shaking his head. "Where are you from?"

"Sorry, you have to be a level five friend at least to unlock my tragic backstory."

"C'mon, seriously, I wanna know. Croatia? Russia? You've got a bit of an Eastern European accent going there."

"Romania, thank you," Sebastian huffs. "I came to New York when I was twelve. You?"

Chris spreads his arms in a sweeping gesture. "Boston, born and raised." There's a lull in the conversation, where Sebastian attempts to stuff his face with ice cream, before Chris starts talking again. "How do you know Mackie?"

Sebastian blinks. "Work. You two know each other?"

"Yeah, actually, we're friends. Work, you said? What type of work do you do?"

"Nothing important," Sebastian waves him off.

"No seriously," Chris says, pausing in the middle of the path to face him. "Tell me. It's gotta be important if you're working in the film industry. You a director, too? Giving me a fake name? An actor?"

Sebastian scoffs. "No and no, I'm," he pauses, blush creeping up his cheeks. "Well, I was a stuntman."

"You were a stuntman?!" Chris asks, sounding far too excited over this. "That's fucking awesome!"

"Uh, not really. The actors do most of the work. What about you?" Sebastian asks before Chris can interrupt again.

"Animator."

"Film industry as well, huh?" Sebastian chuckles. Chris just laughs and nods. He looks good like that, happy and expressive. Who's Sebastian kidding, Chris always looks good, he's gorgeous and devastatingly available. Blue eyed, blonde haired and muscular. Sebastian clearly has a type. _And his name is Chris, Jesus Christ_.

Chris is still talking, telling a childhood story about his brother Scott, but Sebastian's not really listening. He's to busy staring at him and wondering what it'd be like to wake up in the morning next to him. He thinks Chris would probably make an amazing mate, and an even better father, and— _No_.

Sebastian scowls at the ground and immediately puts a stop to that thought. He can't afford to think like that. But, a traitorous part of him muses, he definitely would like to be seeing the Alpha more often.

 _And get your heart broken all over again._ _Brilliant Seb, let's do exactly what we promised never to do again. Go you_. Sebastian sighs, smoothing his hand over his belly. He'd been young and stupid, and an Alpha had told him he was pretty.

"The father?" Chris asks, gesturing towards Sebastian's stomach.

"Not in the picture," Sebastian replies bitterly. Chris is quiet after that.

 

\---

 

"Not in the picture," Sebastian replies bitterly. Chris frowns and doesn't answer.

He wonders what happen in Sebastian's life to make him the way he is. Why the Omega so easily brushes off compliments, why he's so hesitant to let an Alpha into his life, and what did the Alpha who knocked him up do to him? Chris wants to know, but doesn't ask, and decides he hates Sebastian's ex.

 

\---

 

They walk in silence until they reach Mackie's house, where Chris leads him to the front door and stops, gesturing towards it.

"So, I guess this is you," he says, shuffling slightly and grinning. Sebastian smiles and, against his better judgment, reaches out and pulls Chris into a hug.

"I had a really good time tonight," he murmurs as he pulls back, biting down on his lip to stop himself from laughing at the shock on Chris's face. "I'll see you soon, yeah?"

"Yeah," Chris agrees, blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Night Chris," Sebastian says as he steps into the house.

"Night Seb."

Sebastian sighs and leans his head against the door as soon as it's shut. "Damn-it Seb," he groans, pushing himself away from the door and heading straight towards his bedroom, where he grabs fresh pyjamas before heading to the bath.

It's just as he's slipping into bed when a knock sounds at the door.

"For fuck sake," he growls. Figuring it must be Chris, having forgotten something, Sebastian pushes himself up from the bed and waddles down the stairs towards the door. Sebastian swings it open, a joke already on the tip of his tongue— and freezes.

"Hey, Baz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't like, don't ready, don't send to the actors, thank you. That stuntman thing might hold some importance. Maybe. Possibly. I don't know. Author is Australian and has never been to America, so apologies for anything that's incorrect.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, please don't kill me. :)


	5. Chapter 5

He never fucking learns. Eight years and he still hasn't fucking learnt.

Sebastian whines softly as his Alpha pins his hands down onto the bed, above his head, kissing his way down the Omega's throat the exact way he knows the Omega likes it.

Sebastian's not entirely sure how they ended up in his bed, naked, aside from vaguely remembering being interrupted in the middle of an angry spiel with a heated kiss and a rock hard Alpha cock pressing against him. He should probably still be angry, but fuck, he hasn't been touched like this in seven months. Damn his stupid Omega body.

He's already sopping wet, so Chris doesn't bother to prep him as he eases the head of his cock into the Omega's cunt. It probably helps that Sebastian had fingered himself to the thought of the other Alpha earlier in the bath. At the thought of the other Alpha, something inside Sebastian flickers back to life. _This_ _is_ _so_ _fucked._ _This is wrong and stupid and fucked._ But then Chris is slamming in, and all rational thought leaves Sebastian's head.

The Omega yelps as the Alpha sets a fast, rough pace, humming and squirming in satisfaction as the Alpha pounds into him, rumbling low and possessive. Claiming his pregnant Omega. Sebastian's big enough to admit this is exactly why he never fucking learns.

"What about your wife?" Sebastian gasps out as a brief sprout of rationality washes over him, one he knows is about go to flying out of the window at any second.

"Gone," the Alpha growls in reply. _Glad to know I'm the second choice._

Sebastian huffs, slightly offended, though that doesn't last that long, and wraps his arms around Chris's neck as the Alpha shifts so one of his large hands is resting over their sleeping pup.

"So fucking beautiful," Chris mumbles, huffing as he shifts again and begins to work his knot into Sebastian. The Omega gasps and arches against the Alpha, shuddering as he comes untouched, with the Alpha following quickly after.

Sebastian huffs, and, after a few minutes of just lying there, rolls them so they're both resting on their sides.

"I missed you," Chris confesses quietly after a good few minutes of silence. Sebastian snarls as indignation swirls in his chest. _Then why did you leave? Why did you lie?_

"Go to sleep, Christopher," he says instead. Because Sebastian Stan's an idiot, who never fucking learns.

**Eight Years Earlier.**

_It's his birthday, and he's late for his first day at work. His first day on the set of Thor, stunt doubling for the man himself, and he's late._

_Sebastian races through the seemingly endless halls, slamming into walls as he turns corners before finally reaching the door he needs and flinging it open, running through and-_

_Slamming straight into a wall of solid muscle._

_Sebastian squeaks and flails, about to fall on his ass when two strong arms wrap around his waist to keep him steady, keeping him pressed against that muscular chest. Sebastian glances up and tries not to die on the spot, because Chris Hemsworth is smiling at him. Chris Hemsworth is beautiful, with ocean blue eyes and sunny blonde hair, and is smiling at him._

_"Hey there," he grins, and Jesus, even his voice is gorgeous._

_"Hi," Sebastian mutters back, almost jumping away when the Alpha releases him._

_"Sébastien, right?"_

_"Sebastian," he corrects quietly._

_"Sebastian," Chris nods, smiling brilliantly. "Chris Hemsworth."_

_"Nice to meet you, Sebastian Stan, umm..." He winces._ You already told him your name, dumb-ass. _But Chris just laughs, eyes shining in joy, looking at Sebastian like he actually matters._

_"So you're the guy that Anthony won't shut up about, the one that'll make me look I actually know what I'm doing in this movie," he chuckles. "He wasn't lying, you are pretty."_

_Sebastian can feel himself blushing as he goes to reply, but is cut off by Mackie calling him over._

_"I, uh..."_

_"You better go, save our faithful Director," Chris nods, still smiling as he reaches forward to squeeze Sebastian's shoulder. "But hey, I'll see you around, yeah?"_

_"Yeah," Sebastian nods, slightly breathless. Chris laughs once more before moving away._

_It's his birthday, and he's late to his first day of work, and Sebastian Stan's fallen in love._

_\---_

_He doesn't do this. Not anymore. But they'd wrapped Thor earlier that day, and Chris had smiled, bright and beautiful, and asked Sebastian to come. Sebastian couldn't have said no if he tried._

_He stands against the bar, absently twirling his drink as he watches the people dance. He'd been doing so good lately, avoiding the club scene, keeping himself safe. But here he is, walking straight back down that dangerous road and into that trap._

_"You okay?" Mackie appears out of nowhere, like a cloud of Beta concern and a friends protectiveness. Mackie knows about Sebastian's past, about lonely childhood nights left to his own devices with only the kitchen knives for company, about a painful dark night where he'd been lonely and desperate, in need of a friend, only to be met with rough hands and alley floors. Mackie had been there to stitch him back together after that one, when Sebastian was bruised and broken. Sebastian was still a little broken. He always had been._

_"Fine," he says quietly. Not a complete lie. Not when Chris Hemsworth is walking towards him, that sunny beach smile lighting up the room, pulling Sebastian away from that dark place._

_"Hey," Chris grins, eyes flicking up and down Sebastian's body. "You look great!"_

_"Thanks," he giggles, brushing his hair behind his ear as a blush creeps across his cheeks._ Jesus Christ, when did you become the sweet blushing Omega? _"So do you."_

_"Thanks. You wanna dance?"_

_Mackie snickers._

_"Sure."_

_They do dance. For awhile. But not long._

_"You wanna get out of here?" Chris whispers into his ear, giving Sebastian's ass a quick and suggestive squeeze._

_"Fuck yes," he breaths._

_He probably shouldn't be doing this._

_\---_

_"Fuck you're gorgeous," Chris growls into his neck, hands pushing against Sebastian's hips to keep the Omega still as he fucks into him._

_Sebastian barley manages a whine in reply._

_\---_

_Sebastian glances up at the flights, before glancing back to Chris, who's nervously shifting from foot to foot._

_Sebastian's going to miss his flight._

_"You better go," Chris says quietly as if reading his mind. He hands him a small stuffed koala, one of the ones you find in those shitty airport shops, and Sebastian suddenly feels like he'll cry._

_"Something to remind you of me, Baz."_

_Sebastian glances up at him._

_"Figured I should have my own nickname for you."_

_"Could you get any more Australian?" He teases and smiles. "But I like it. A nickname, just for you."_

_Chris smiles back. "Just for me... Guess I'll see you around, then."_

_"See you around," Sebastian echoes back._

**Five Years Earlier/Three Years Later.**

_In all his twenty eight years of life, Sebastian doesn't think he's ever felt rage as strong as this. His hand gripes his phone so hard he thinks it might crack, and his jaw is set so tight he's worried his teeth will shatter, and his face is red, and he's crying, because he doesn't think he's ever felt heartache this strong either. He's aware he probably looks insane to the other passengers, but he's passed the point of caring._

**CHRIS HEMSWORTH AND NEWLY WEDDED WIFE EXPECTING FIRST CHILD.**

_He knows it's not entirely fair, knows they haven't really looked further into their relationship, or even agreed they where in one let alone to be monogamous, but Sebastian can't help but feel betrayed._

_And now he's going to have to walk onto the set of Avengers Two and act like everything's okay._

_\---_

_They rarely talk, and Sebastian knows Chris knows exactly why that is. The others probably know it too._

_\---_

_The premiers tonight. Sebastian's not going._

_\---_

_Sebastian ends up going. He ends up in Chris's hotel room. He ends up screaming at Chris. He ends up on the bed taking the Alphas cock from behind, and feeling like utter trash when he slips out of the room the next morning._

_\---_

_"See you around," Chris says later that day, in the afternoon, as Sebastian's dropping him off at the airport._

_Sebastian smiles hard enough to break something._

_\---_

_He keeps the stupid fucking koala toy._

**Eight Months Earlier/Eight Years Later.**

_It's the wrap up party for Avengers Four, the final chapter in their superheroes stories, and Sebastian already knows how this night is going to go. Because Sebastian's weak and an idiot and in-love and so fucking alone. He doesn't question it when Chris shoves another drink into his hand. It's easier when they're drunk._

_\---_

_They're both pleasantly buzzed and not thinking straight by the time they stumble into Sebastian's room. They're barely even out of their clothes before Chris is griping the back of Sebastian's neck and pushing him down, cock slamming into his cunt as the earthy smell of rut and the sweet scent of heat begin to permeate the air._

_\---_

_As soon as he wakes up, Sebastian knows something's wrong. Chris is sprawled over his back, engulfing the Omega in his summer beach scent, and still very much so inside him._

Fuck.

_Sebastian rips out from under him, the Alpha barely stirring from the movement, and runs to the bathroom. He'd glanced at the Alpha before fleeing, and could confidently say Chris wasn't wearing a condom. And the cum dripping out of his cunt definitely isn't his own._

_"Fuck!" He screams._

_He needs to leave. He can't stay any more._

_Darting back out of the bathroom, he rips his clothes off the floor and wrestles onto them, then, with a quick glance back at Chris, he's out the door, slamming it behind him, not caring who it wakes._

_He's on birth control. He'll be fine._

_\---_

_He's one hundred percent not fine. He has a small life he doesn't want growing inside him. A small life he doesn't want but knows he can't kill, made up of him and Chris, growing inside him. He's not fine. He's the farthest thing from fine. Fine is up on the moon, forgetting Sebastian exists._

_\---_

_Sebastian's expecting a lot of things when he tells Chris he's pregnant. What he's not expecting is to be dragged into the bed and cuddled, only to wake up the next morning alone, all of Chris's belongs gone. He sits on the bed the whole day and waits, but he already knows it's fruitless. Chris is never coming back. Sebastian's going to be doing this alone. He didn't think his heart could break any more, but once again, Chris proved him wrong._

 

**Present**

 

When Sebastian wakes up, it's to an empty bed. He's really not surprised, but it still stings.

"Hey."

He shrieks and nearly jumps out of the bed, whipping his head around to stare at the Alpha leaning against the doorway. Chris laughs.

"Jerk," Sebastian huffs.

"Sorry, I just... I brought gifts," Chris says, suddenly shy and quiet.

"What?"

"Presents, for..." Chris gives a vague gesture towards the Omega then points towards the bag he'd brought with him last night.

"Oh," Sebastian says softly. "Thank you."

"It's no trouble, really, I mean-"

"No, it means a lot. Thank you."

"Your welcome," Chris whispers back, just as his phone begins to vibrate on the side table. They both stare at it until something in Chris seems to snap and the Alpha lunges forward, snatching it up.

"I gotta take this," he mutters.

"Yeah, yeah go ahead."

Chris darts out of the room, smiling slightly before disappearing down the hall.

 _What the fuck am I doing?_ Sebastian wonders as he lays back. It's stupid and self-destructive of him to hope, cruel to more than himself, but he can't help the flicker of it blooming in his chest. Sebastian sighs and pushes himself back up, waddling out towards the kitchen.

He only catches the end of the conversation.

"I know... I'll be back soon... Okay, I love you... Bye."

_Stupid._

The vaguely happy feeling in his chest dies out, replaced by the distant anger and bitter loneliness he's come to know.

"Get out," he snarls as soon as Chris steps into the hall. "Get the fuck out of my house."

"Seb-"

"No," he snaps, pushing past the Alpha and towards the front door, flinging it open and scooping up Hemsworth's shoes, tossing them out onto the porch. "Get out."

"Seb," Hemsworth runs out after him, eyes wide, hand shooting out and grabbing onto his wrist. "Don't make a scene. Please just-"

"Don't fucking touch me, fucking liar," Sebastian hisses, snatching his hand away, tears blurring his eyes. _Stupid, stupid little Omega._

"I love you."

_No, you don't._

Sebastian doesn't think. He raises his hand and lashes out, but the punch doesn't land. Hemsworth grabs Sebastian's wrist in shock, squeezing slightly in warning and-

"Hey!" Sebastian freezes. _This isn't going to end well._ Sebastian knows Hemsworth would never hurt him, but Chris doesn't.

"Don't fucking touch him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT SEND TO THE ACTORS! Don't Like, Don't Read.
> 
> Firstly: I know Evans and Hemsworth are friends, but in this universe they're in a widely different situation, so...
> 
> Secondly: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEBASTIAN! And happy birthday Hemsworth! Funny story, it's also my birthday today (13th. I turned 25, ugh), and I didn't realise but it was both Hemsworth and my Dad's birthday on the 11, which is crazy cause we live in Coolangatta, literally an hour away from him.
> 
> Thirdly: I'm Australian, it's the thirteenth here... HOWS IT FEEL TO BE A DAY BEHIND AMERICAN?! XD (It's also technically the thirteenth in Romania, so...)
> 
> Fourthly: I love you all, and hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry for the long wait, but Uni's been so stressful lately. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Hemsworth shoves Sebastian behind him, a protective growl rising from his throat as Chris sprints up the driveway, a look of absolute fury morphing his face as he growls in return.

 _Challenging him. Fuck_.

He leaps up the stairs and, before Sebastian can process what's happening, he's being shoved out of the way and they're trading blows, snarling and terrifying, violent and bloody and feral. All of the worst Alpha traits.

 _No. Please no_.

It's only when Chris's head snaps back, blood spraying from his nose, that Sebastian jolts back to reality and decides enough is enough.

"Stop it, please!" He cries, voice cracking as he leaps forward in a desperate attempt to force them apart. They'd been taught at school to never get in the way of fighting Alphas, but he had to stop it.

Stupid choice.

It feels like it happens in slow motion, one of the Alphas twisting around as they prepare to throw a punch, their elbow slamming back into the Omega's stomach.

Sebastian gasps and stumbles back, tears springing to his eyes as he falls to his knees and curls himself around his belly.

"Oh god no," he vaguely registers someone saying. He doesn't care. He's to busy staring at the blood gradually seeping through his tracksuits. Sobbing, he cradles his belly and glances up. Both Alphas are staring at him in complete horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got... Way darker then I intended it to. Please don't kill me. *Hides*. I'll update soon as I can, I promise, I'm not cruel enough to leave you hanging like that... Or am I? *Cackles and runs in fear*.
> 
> Don't send to the actors, don't like don't read, thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

The Alpha scooping Sebastian into his arms can only be Sebastian's ex. He's tall, taller than Chris, and attractive, despite the bruised eye and the blood caking his nose and mouth.

He's crying when he looks back at Chris.

"Can you drive?" He asks desperately, voice cracking on another sob.

"Yes," Chris whispers, glancing away as his own tears begin to fall. It's his fault really. He should have made sure Sebastian was inside, away and protected from the fight. He should have been watching the other Alpha instead of lashing out in a blind rage.

 _Your fault, your fault, your fault_. That cruel, anxious, dark part of his mind whispers.

"He needs a hospital," the Alpha says, pushing his keys into Chris's hand before opening the door and sliding into the back seat of the car, Sebastian, conscious but not present, cradled against his side.

 _Your fault, your fault, your fault_.

Chris stifles the urge to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm totally doing this on purpose you guys. Sorry. ¯\\_(⊙_ʖ⊙)_/¯ Next update is really soon, I promise.
> 
> Please don't send to the actors, don't like don't read, thank you! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones dedicated to truleedevastating!

"You're lucky," the nurse is saying. "The baby's completely fine, you weren't hit that hard."

Sebastian doesn't feel lucky. The blow hadn't been serious enough to harm the baby, but it had triggered an early labour, which didn't suck as much compared to what he thought had happened but it still fucking sucked.

He doesn't respond to the nurse, opting to lean over his stomach and wail in pain instead.

"You're doing very well," she smiles kindly. Sebastian doesn't remember her name, but he kind of hates her right now.

"I hate you," he tells her.

"I know," she smiles sympathetically, squeezing his ankle comfortingly. "But you're nearly there sweetie, you just need to push."

The Omega whines, voice breaking on a sob as he bears down, clinging to the bed. He's kind of wishing he hadn't banned the Alphas from the room.

"Push, push, push!" The nurse says, rapidly tapping his ankle in excitement, not something Sebastian currently appreciates.

"Oh fuck," he gasps, sagging forward, relief washing over him as the nurse holds his baby up. It's a weird sensation, looking at his baby rather than feeling it in his body, but one he could definitely get used to. He flops onto his back as the nurse bundles the pup up.

"Congratulations," she says quietly, laying the pup on his chest, where it snuffles and presses its tiny face to his chest, blinking up at him with curious grey eyes.

"Oh," he whispers. "Hi. Hi baby girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, another short one. I've so many exams due so I'm only doing short ones for awhile, but hopefully I can squeeze a few longer ones in, if not, sorry. Also, this bitch just wrote itself, I'm so sorry. Chris was originally meant to come and save Seb, they were going to cuddle, but instead Evans and Hemsworth busted my door down screaming "fight, fight, fight, fight".
> 
> Something similar to this happened to my grandmother when she was pregnant with my dad. My uncle, three at the time, got really upset with her and hit her in the stomach with one of his toys (a hard toy), and she tripped and went into labour. My dad was fine (obviously), but he and my grandma lord it over my uncle every day. "You nearly killed me before I was even born Daniel, I think it's only fair you pay," "you forced me into an early labour Daniel, I think I'm entitled". Honestly though, my uncles great, we all love him, if constantly give him shit.
> 
> Do Not send to the actors, don't like don't read, thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Buckbastian.

_Your fault, your fault, your fault._

Chris groans, leaning his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. It's his fault. He doesn't know what's happening to Sebastian, the Australian is sitting to close, he feels like he's about to buzz out of his skin, and it's all his fault.

_Your fault._

"My fault," he whispers quietly.

"What?"

This wasn't supposed to happen. The day had started out fine. He'd hung with Scott and played with Dodger, he'd decided to visit Sebastian, surprise the Omega maybe, but Sebastian's ex had been there, and his ex was Chris Hemsworth, Chris Hemsworth a legitimate celebrity, and Sebastian, his fault, his fucking fault-

"Hey, hey. Breath," the Australian, Chris Hemsworth, Sebastian's ex, legitimate celebrity, says, awkwardly patting Chris's back in an attempt to comfort.

"M'fine," he hisses, sitting up and scooting forward so the Australian can't touch him.

"Sure," Australia nods, uncertain, raising his brow sceptically as he leans back in his chair, studying Chris. He doesn't push it or demand to know what Chris's problem is, which Chris is grateful for, even though he still wants to break the bastards face.

"You and Seb, huh?" Australia asks after a long minute. Chris frowns, because the Australian's voice sounds strangely pained, resigned almost.

"No," Chris murmurs. "I fucking wish, man."

"You're not together?" Chris frowns harder because that voice has gone from soft and resigned to disgustingly hopeful.

"Not yet," a voice says from next to Chris, which causes the Alpha to yelp and whip around so hard he nearly tumbles out of his seat. His brother only grins, scary and shark-like. "But don't start thinking that gives you a chance."

"Sebastian won't take you back," Chris adds on, feeling more confident with his brother by his side. "He'll knock you out if you try to touch him. I've seen him do it." Not entirely true. He's watched it on YouTube, not in person. Still pretty impressive, even through the silver screen.

"Yeah, so have I," Australia mutters, thumb brushing over his cheekbone as if remembering a long gone bruise. Chris wouldn't be surprised, Sebastian is terrifying.

Australia sighs. "I fucked up."

"You did," Chris agrees and Australia blinks, stunned, before laughing.

"Chris Hemsworth," he offers, extending a hand. Chris doesn't take it.

"I know," He winces. Scott smacks his head. "Chris Evans."

The Australian chuckles, quieter, and tilts his head. "You're not that bad, Chris Evans."

"Neither are you. I still hate you, though."

Again, the Australian laughs.

"What happened between you two anyway?" Scott cuts in curiously. "Between you and Sebastian?"

Chris winces, not sure he wants to know, and Hemsworth sighs, pitifully sad. "I love him," he confesses, and Chris can already feel his muscles coiling, ready for a fight. Scott and Hemsworth seem to notice this too, because his brother's suddenly squeezing his shoulder and the Australian's hastily adding, "no seriously, I do. I really fucking do. But, fuck, I love my wife too, you know? And I just, I thought I could, I wanted to-"

"Have them both?" Scott quietly offers. Hemsworth nods.

"Yeah."

"But life just doesn't work that way," he brother hums, nodding as if coming to a great conclusion. Chris envies his brother sometimes.

"No," Hemsworth agrees miserably. "It doesn't."

So maybe Chris doesn't want to break him anymore, but he still kinda hates him. He doesn't bother to comment, sending them into a lapse of silence no one dares to break until the hospital room door they've been sitting across from swings open and the nurse steps out.

She glances from Hemsworth to Chris, then smiles at both.

"Would you like to meet your daughter?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT SEND TO THE ACTORS, Don't Like Don't Read.
> 
> I'd just like to say I'm sorry for the long wait. My grandmother, who practically helped raise me considering my parents where teen parents, died recently. I've had a rough time of it, dealing with both that and my bipolar, but things have cooled down a bit and I'm back to writing. I feel like this chapter isn't up to my usual standards, and I'm sorry for that as well, and I'm really, really sorry for the delay, but thank you to everyone who's been sticking around. An update will be coming soon, hopefully. I love you guys! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Eight Years Earlier.**

 

" _When will you give me grandchildren, fiu_?" His mother asks, sighing into the phone. " _You won't be able to in a few years you know_."

" _I know, Mamă_ ," Sebastian replies dutifully. He's barely into his twenties, damn it. " _But we've been over this before. I'm not going to, it's just not something I want_."

" _You'll never find an Alpha if you keep on like that_ ," she huffs. " _And I know we've talked about this, but I don't want you to miss out and regret it_ -"

" _Mamă, please_ -"

" _I only want what's best for you, fiu_."

" _I know Mamă, but the answer will always be no_ ," he tells her. " _If you're so desperate for more pups maybe you should look into adoption_."

 

**Three Months Earlier.**

 

At the rate his life is going, Sebastian thinks he may owe Chase Crawford the world.

The man helped pick Sebastian up and put him back together after one of the darkest periods of his life. He's seen Sebastian through some of his worst but is still here, sitting on the other end of the couch, watching Sebastian cry.

"It was just me and Mamă, for so many years," he finally admits. "My Dad walked out on us. I don't- I don't want that for her." He whispers the last part, his hands drifting down to rest on his stomach where his little girls saying hello.

Chase's face twists for a moment, but the expression is gone as fast as it had appeared. "I can't make any promises on Hemsworth's behalf, but I can already tell you-you're not going to be alone. You'll have your mum, Mackie and I."

Mackie, another friend who'd helped piece Sebastian back together.

"You should take Mackie up on his offer," Chase says. "I think getting out of New York would be good for you. You should go."

"To Boston?!" Sebastian asks, mortified.

 

**Present.**

 

His little girl is perfect. Her hair is dark, her eyes steel blue, and she's perfect.

He names her Natalia Georgeta Stan. Natalia, because it feels like a memory long forgotten. Georgeta, for the woman who gave him life, and Stan, for both himself and a father he'd never known.

"I didn't know my father," he whispers to her in the quiet of their room. "I hope that isn't the case for you, Înger mic. But no matter what, you'll always be loved." Natalia blinks at him for a moment then smiles, and Sebastian can't help but laugh.

It's almost funny, looking back on his life. How adamant he'd always been about not having kids, how distraught he was when he'd found out he was pregnant. But now, lying in a quiet hospital bed snuggling his daughter, he couldn't imagine his life any other way.

"Mr Stan?"

Sebastian glances up at the nurse standing in the doorway.

"You have guests," she smiles, stepping aside and shutting the door as Hemsworth and Chris enter.

Chris, despite having only known Sebastian for little more than two days, is the first one to move. Both Sebastian and Natalia let out little squeaks of surprise as Chris wraps his arms around them in a bear hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispers into Sebastian's hair. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Sebastian shakes his head, shushing Natalia as she squirms before glancing at Chris as he pulls back slightly. "If anyone should be sorry it should be me, for dragging you into this mess."

Chris laughs wetly. "Don't be," he echoes. "Most fun I've had in years. You're stuck with me now Sebastian Stan."

"You'll be regretting that soon enough," Sebastian informs him.

"Doubt it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so sorry for the delay. You guys already know my grandmother very recently died, and because of that coupled with dealing with a depressive episode I decided to, after her funeral, take some time for myself and went away for a while to a place that purposely had no wifi, cause I just needed to get away and cut myself off from the world for a while to let myself heal. Thanks to all of you who have stuck around, and thank you for all of your support! I'm really hoping that now I'm on the road to recovery with more time on my hands I'll be able to focus more on my writing.
> 
> I forgot to mention that the Avengers team in this fic are different, because no one but Seb, Chris and Mackie could play Bucky, Steve and Sam. Mackie is a director of the Marvel films, Seb a stunt double, Evans is an animator, Hemsworth is still Hemsworthy. This team is Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Captain Marvel (Instead of Captain America), Jessica Drew (Instead of Bucky), Jessica Jones (Instead of Sam). I may actually create this into a fic, I may not.
> 
> "Natalia, because it feels like a memory long forgotten." This line is a nod to the theory of reincarnation, something my grandmother was a very big believer in.
> 
> I'm unaware of the situation surrounding Sebastian and his family, so everything with them (with all of it really) is purely fictional, please don't take it as fact. Înger mic, Romanian for Little Angel. Fiu, Romanian for son. Sebastian and his mothers' conversation was in Romanian, but I don't speak Romanian, so...
> 
> In other news, I was recently looking through my docs and found some really old stories I'd written, all Evanstan. I started some of them right after Civil War came out, some right after The Winter Soldier, and I was curious if you guys would be interested. They all need a lot of editing and reworking, a few aren't even finished, but I'd be willing to rewrite a few if you guys were interested. Hell, I may even just do it for fun, we'll just have to wait and see.


	11. Chapter 11

"She really is beautiful," Hemsworth says quietly, watching as Chris slips out of the room to find Scott, Natalia cradled in his arms. She's the spitting image of Sebastian and he honestly couldn't be more proud.

"She is," Sebastian hums, still staring in the direction Chris had left. Hemsworth had been both shocked and silently grateful when the Omega had passed their daughter into Chris's hands and asked if the two could be left alone. The Alpha had hesitated, probably rightly so, before leaving the room with only a backward glance.

Sebastian sighs. "We should talk."

"Of course," Hemsworth nods, taking the seat by the bed.

"God I hate it when you agree with me," the Omega laughs mirthlessly.

"You just hate confrontation," he fires back instantly and God he missed this, the casual teasing banter they'd once had. Sebastian genuinely laughs this time, shaking his head slightly as the mirth begins to slowly dissipate.

"This," Sebastian starts, gesturing to himself than Hemsworth. "You and I? It can't go on. I can't keep doing this, not now, not with Natalia around. I can't handle any more heartbreak from you, especially not with a baby to look after."

"I know," the Alpha sighs. "I never meant for any of this to happen. I just... Couldn't let either of you go, and I ended up hurting you along the way. I'm sorry, Sebastian. I'm sor sorry."

Sebastian's quiet for a moment, frowning down at his lap before he speaks again. "That doesn't matter anymore. What matters is we've got a child to think about now, one that deserves to know both her parents love her," Sebastian pauses, scrubbing his hands over his face with a groan. "I didn't know my dad, and it fucking sucked. Birthday cards and Christmas cards did fuck all trying to fix that abandonment. I don't want that for her, do you understand? I want her to have a Dad."

"Of course, of course, yes, yeah," Hemsworth scrambles, leaning forward to grasp Sebastian's hand because while he'll never get Sebastian back there's still a glimpse of hope on the horizon with this offer. He may be a shitty boyfriend, but like hell he'd lower himself to a shitty father too. "Sebastian of course. I'd love to be a part of her life. International birthdays, visits to New York, holidays in Australia where she can learn to surf and swim, I want all of that."

"Good," Sebastian whispers, smiling slowly as he squeezes the Alphas hand in return. "That's all I want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, are we surprised, probably not.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for sticking around, were nearly there!
> 
> Please Do Not Send To The Actors, Watch Hannah Gadsby's Nanette, Thank You.


	12. Chapter 12

"Gah, to hot."

Chris laughs quietly as Sebastian plops down in his lap with a groan, rubbing his back with a wince.

It's Natalia's third birthday and they'd decided to have it in Australia this year, considering they'd spent both last years birthday and Christmas in New York. They're barely a week into their stay and Sebastian's already longing for their apartment back in New York.

Chris hums, sliding his hands up to rest against his mate's hips. "Natalia's enjoying herself," he notes softly, smiling slightly as he watches the girls father swing her into the air. It was a tense, difficult few months after her birth, with paparazzi cracking down on Christopher Hemsworth's secret family. It'd be difficult and trying, especially for Sebastian, labelled the cheaters' whore (Chris had had a hard time not marching up to the paparazzi and socking each and every one of them in the face), but they'd prevailed and pushed through.

"She is," Sebastian agrees, smiling slightly as newborn Samantha begins to stir in her carrier. Like her sister, Samantha's the spitting image of Sebastian and Chris couldn't be more proud.

"I love you, you know," Chris says, wrapping his arms around them both.

Sebastian glances back at him, smile surprised but happy. "I know," he teases. "And I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating Natalia's birthday with Seb and Chris's first baby together Samantha Rose Evans. Short and sweet. Thank you all for sticking around and being so supportive. Merry Christmas and a happy new year!
> 
> Please do not send to the Actors.


End file.
